


leather pants

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Three Intergalactic Space Explorers Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had given him that crinkled eyebrow look and Rodney had looked put out but unsurprised when the bartender boosted herself up and over the bar and walked over to their table to Ronon, reaching out to touch his tattoo with her forefinger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leather pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/gifts).



John had given him that crinkled eyebrow look and Rodney had looked put out but unsurprised when the bartender boosted herself up and over the bar and walked over to their table to Ronon, reaching out to touch his tattoo with her forefinger.

"Nice ink."

Ronon didn't say thank you, although he knew he was probably supposed to.

Her hair was long and glossy brown, and her eyes were like a _tir's_ \--velvety dark, long lashed, the eyes of a beautiful predator.

"You know, I'd offer to show you my etchings and all, but why don't we just skip ahead to the part where we go back to my place and you take off your shirt?"

Ronon just looked at her. He could feel Sheppard and McKay staring at the back of his neck. The girl smiled at him and pulled his chair out so that he was facing her--and since the chair didn't have wheels like the ones in McKay's labs, that was no mean feat. Then she straddled him and looped her arms around his neck.

"If you want, we can just go to town in the back room."

Ronon tipped his head and saw that Sheppard looked perfectly bland. McKay was scowling and stabbing at the ice in his drink with a skinny black straw.

"She means sex, right?" he asked.

McKay sputtered but Sheppard only nodded mildly.

When he looked back at her, she'd half-stood, her hands heavy on his shoulders, so her chest was about level with his eyeline. Her face was tilted and she was giving him a measuring look.

"Yeah, okay."

When she smiled, _really_ smiled, Ronon felt his blood race. If she was _tir_ he could be _agnok_ , and he could make her earn her kill.

She took his hand and led him out of the busy, humming room, where strange music crashed against Ronon's ears and the air smelled like dark brewed beer.

"It's because they're both wearing leather pants," he heard Rodney say.


End file.
